


#Clint's A Bitch

by SleepWontVisitMeAnymore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepWontVisitMeAnymore/pseuds/SleepWontVisitMeAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve figures out how to text within half an hour of being handed his first Stark phone. Sending messages to the right people turns out to be a bit more difficult, thanks to an invisible prankster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#Clint's A Bitch

1 new message from S. Rogers, received @ 3am:

**I miss you.**

1 new message from T. Stark, received @ 7am:

**Captain Rogers, this is Director Fury. Explain yourself.**

1 new message from S. Rogers, received @ 7.01am:

**My sincere apologies sir, I appear to have sent that message to the wrong number.**

1 new message from T. Stark, received @ 7.02am:

**Don’t let it happen again.**

———————————————————————————————————

1 new message from Cap, received @ 1pm:

**You, me, ice skating in Central Park. See you at 4.**

1 new message from Iron Man’s cell, received @ 1.22pm:

**Are you off your meds, Cap?**

1 new message from Cap, received @ 1.24pm:

**Sorry, wrong number.**

1 new message from Iron Man’s cell, received @ 1.28pm:

**No problem, have fun on your date :) (is it with Mary from the medical unit?)**

———————————————————————————————————

1 new message from Steve, received @ 3.50pm:

**Got to the ice rink early, standing in line for a coffee. How do you take yours?**

1 new message from Anthony Stark, @ 3.56pm:

**Excuse me?**

1 new message from Steve, received @ 3.58pm:

**Who is this?**

1 new message from Anthony Stark, @ 4pm:

**Agent Hill.**

1 new message from Steve, received @ 4.02pm:

**My **apologies,** Agent Hill, somebody seems to be tampering with the numbers on my phone.**

———————————————————————————————————

1 new message from Cap/Steve, received @ 6pm:

**Is this Tony?**

1 new message from THIS ONE IS TONY, received @6.07pm:

**No, Bruce.**

1 new message from Cap/Steve, received @ 6.11pm:

**Damnit.**

———————————————————————————————————

1 new message from STEVEN, received @ unknown time:

**Is this Tony?**

1 new message from Your Secret Sweetheart, received @ unknown time:

**THIS IS NOT THE MAN OF IRON, THIS IS THOR OF ASGARD!!!**

———————————————————————————————————

1 new voicemail from Ice Ice Baby, received @9.45pm:

_“Tony, it’s me. Please stop changing the contacts on my phone, this is getting ridiculous. I just sent a…very personal text message meant for you to Agent Coulson. He took the mistake very well, surprisingly well in fact, but still, enough is enough. Game over, you win. See you tonight.”_

———————————————————————————————————

1 new voicemail from Not Tony, received @10pm:

_“Hey you, while I love the fact I’m the first person you thought of to blame this little fiasco on, it’s not me. I find it absolutely hilarious and wish I had thought of it, but seriously, it’s not me. I’m 2 blocks out from your place, see you in a few.”_

———————————————————————————————————

1 new message from Stark Naked Man, received @5am:

**You are going to be in so much trouble when he figures it out.**

1 new message from Legolas, received @5.01am:

**Totally worth it. #YOLO**

 


End file.
